Faithless Love
by Memories Void
Summary: In the past: She loved no other but him. He betrayed that love and his duty to her. In the present: He finds her reincarnated and wishes to atone. But now equipped with the wiles of a 20th century woman she won’t be so easily won over. SessKag AU
1. Infatuation

**Faithless Love**

By: Memories Void

Disclaimer: The characters from Inuyasha were created by Rumiko Takahashi and I lay no claim to them.

Chapter 1: Infatuation

* * *

She could feel the eyes of a predator watching her, hidden within the seemingly tranquil forest. Quietly it followed her every move with its gaze and though she could not see it she could feel it. The air held an almost electric charge that sent tingles up her spine, the feeling intensified with every step she took towards the tree line. Despite the disconcerting aura the girl continued her steady pace forward, never flinching or faltering in her steps. 

In all actuality the scenery was beautiful, emerald leaves fluttered with the gentle breeze and displayed a few brightly colored birds perched on the branches of trees. To her left a dragonfly flew about hectically; but all this was seen from the corner of her eyes. Her gaze was to the west: into the heart of the forest where her feet were leading her.

Danger lurked within this forest, as it does with all forests. She had never been one to let danger deter her. Life, she knew, even at such a young age, was a fleeting thing. Life came and went as suddenly as the spring rains. Life for her would soon be over. Oh, she would breathe and move, think and feel and yet… that wasn't living. Living was what she had been doing this past year. Now, that was all over.

She sighed and looked wistfully into the clearing a few yards ahead of her. It was lovely, as always. Long swaying grasses dotted with a few flowers here and there. But all of that ceased to matter as her eyes surveyed the area and found the gaze of her silent stalker. The predator stood before her, watching her with a cool-distant expression on his face. His hair, long and silver, glittered in the afternoon light but was unruffled by the wind.

For a moment she stood still and willed time to do the same. What a perfect moment it was. Her eyes softened as she gazed at him, his high cheekbones accentuated by twin stripes, the proud set of his jaw, broad shoulders and an otherwise lean frame. The rapid beating of her heart let her know that time had not stopped. It reminded it would never stop for her. No, it continued its movement.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm a bit late," she smiled sadly at him and took a few steps forward.

"Three days," he stated, waiting for her to come nearer.

She didn't. Nor did she speak. They stood there for a while in silence, he was studying her, wondering at her odd behavior while she avoided eye contact.

It was quite obvious to him that something was wrong. Though he was loathed to admit it, he worried about her. Three days had gone by without her presence and the worry had drove him to wait for her, as near to her home as he could approach without drawing suspicion. Now she refused to speak; hiding something from him, or perhaps not knowing how to speak her mind. It had never seemed like a problem for her before this. Usually he was trying to keep her silent, rather then coaxing her to speak.

Another sigh escaped her lips and she kneeled in the long grass, closing her eyes and turning her face to the sun.

"Today is my last day," she stated simply, as if that could answer all his unasked questions.

He waited for her to elaborate, but after a few minutes of more silence, he swallowed his irritation and thought further on the statement.

"You… are going to die? Has someone threatened your life?" his eyes narrowed dangerously and it took only a second for him to be standing directly above her. But his anger quickly dissipated when she shook her head and looked at him oddly.

"No, of course not. Who would care enough to take my life?" she asked, frowning down at her clasped hands. "That wasn't what I meant."

His jaw clenched, the only sign of his annoyance he allowed. The girl was not making any sense. That's not to say that she ever made much sense, but she had never before spoken in riddles as she was doing now.

She sighed again and glanced up at the demon through her thick bangs. Her eyes began to water as she thought about never seeing him again but she fought against the tears and sniffled just a bit.

It had been love at first sight for her. Or perhaps love at first sound? It was his voice she had heard first as she lay in the long grass of the very same field that she now sat in. 'Girl, what are you doing?' those were his first words to her and her heart had skipped a beat at the sound of his deep baritone voice. When she opened her eyes to look up at him the deal had been sealed. It was love, definitely. She had never _liked _Sesshoumaru. It had been love from the beginning.

As to how Sesshoumaru felt about her… Well, it was anyone's guess. His emotions never showed on his face and he most certainly never spoke of them. Even when he had spoken of the recent death of his father he had remained stoic. Still, he must feel some sort of fondness for her, why else would he have continued to meet her day after day for so many months? It no longer mattered because as she had stated, this was her last day.

"I'm being sent away," she whispered, watching as his right hand closed to form a fist.

One breath, two breaths, just as she was going to take the third she fell backwards under the weight of his body. His legs straddled hers, their chests were pressed firmly together and he buried his face in the space between her shoulder and neck. Tentatively, her arms went around him and she embraced him for the first time. The tears, which she had been fighting against, began to fall.

There was no time to comprehend what was happening, no time for her to blush or stutter because before she really realized what was happening he was kissing her. Soft, warm lips pressed against hers and she shuddered when his tongue entered her mouth. It was the feeling of his hands parting the opening of her kimono that awakened her from the dreamy daze she was in.

"Sesshoumaru, no!" she gasped, turning her head to the side. Away from him, away from those deep amber eyes, away from his tantalizing lips. She felt so far away from him despite the fact he was right above her.

'This could have been heaven,' she thought, 'If this had happened a month ago… a week ago… three days ago… It could have been my dream. If this had happened when I was myself. But now, I can't. I belong to someone else now.'

It was almost physically painful when he sat up and moved away from her, refusing to meet her gaze.

"You love me," he said with his usual confidence. It had been right; it had felt righteven to him. Then she had said 'no,' and he couldn't understand why.

Her long lashes brushed against her moist cheeks as she lay in the grass.

"Three days ago I met my husband," she explained in a hushed tone, deepened by despair. "It was arranged by my uncle a year ago but at the time I had asked him to wait. To give me a year to adjust because my parents had just died… and now… now my year is up and I'll be leaving in two days with the man who will be my husband."

"Kagome…" her name rolled smoothly off his tongue but she could not bear to look at him and so she kept her eyes shut, staring into the darkness of her eyelids. It was silent for a long minute and then he spoke again.

"I see," there was a brush of warm lips against her forehead and the sound of shuffling grass and then nothing-nothing but the call of a lonely bird that echoed in her ears for hours.

* * *

The walk home was lonely and uneventful. Her heart had never felt so heavy, her life never so burdened. Not even with the death of her parents over a year ago. But there had still been hope then; hope that her life would turn into something wonderful. Even after meeting with her future husband there had been hope, the hope that she would be swept away from it all. The hope that the person she loved would want her and take her away to be with him. But that hope had died the moment he left that clearing. 

When the estate of her uncle came into view Kagome took a deep-steadying breath before continuing through the gates. No doubt she would be reprimanded for sneaking out this morning. Would he be suspicious as to where she had been all day? It had never bothered him before if she went missing for a few hours each day. But now, she was under the care of someone else. Wouldn't her husband-to-be harbor suspicion as to where she had disappeared to?

'It really doesn't matter anymore,' she decided, 'I'll have the rest of my life to make it up to him whether I want to or not.'

The young woman sighed, looking down at her simple kimono. It was fine for venturing through the forest, but as dinner-wear it was unacceptable, so instead of going straight to the dining room she made a detour towards her own chambers. The house was unusually quiet and she didn't see any of the usual scurrying servants about. She was thankful to have a bit of solitude for the moment. Even the maid who usually loitered about her room was missing, along with most of her belongings. It had all been packed away apparently, being readied for her departure in a few days. The only things left were her futon and a single chest containing a few kimonos.

Seeing the scarce room struck a chord in her. Though she had thought that there were no more tears for her to cry, she once again felt a trail of moisture running down her cheek. There was no helping it; she threw herself dramatically onto her futon. The soft, worn cotton blanket she wrapped around her was nothing compared to the grief that felt like a tangible thing surrounding her. It would seem that dinner was out of the question. She really wasn't all that hungry anyways.

* * *

It was dark out, the moon nothing but a sliver was hiding behind heavy gray clouds that matched his mood. Even from the balcony his youkai ears could pick up the soft-even breaths of the female currently sleeping on his futon. She had served as a distraction for a few hours, but it wasn't enough. Thoughts of _her_ still plagued him. Sparkling sapphire eyes as deep as the sea haunted him every time his eyes closed and the sweet flowery scent of her raven hair still clung to him. Even as he had been panting and thrusting above the youkai female of his choice, the sound of her depressed voice lingered in his mind. Her name had come unbidden to his lips as he came, just a tiny whisper only he could hear. This would simply not do. 

If he were to retain his sanity all thoughts of Kagome must be driven from his mind. She was nothing, just another human woman, just another distraction. Their time together had been pleasant, he reluctantly admitted to himself, but now it was over. He would harden his heart and move on, never to give thought to her again. It was best for the both of them that way.

Now all he had to do was think of a way to forget her. Apparently enjoying the company of other females was not effective. Nor was it in all actuality enjoyable. Not when the memory of the young human woman pressed against him, kissing and embracing him, was still etched into his memory…

Sesshoumaru groaned in frustration. Perhaps it was okay, just for tonight, to live in the past. So, he closed his eyes and remembered.

He recalled the first time he had stumbled upon her, laying in the grass with one dainty hand reaching out towards the sky. He recalled the excuse he had given himself when returning to meet her the next day, 'Just to make sure she is not trespassing on my lands again.' Then he remembered the way she looked after having fell into the river, her kimono clinging to her body, accentuating her feminine curves and how the sight made his blood boil. He had given her his haori to wear while her kimono dried and he recalled the admiration in her eyes as she gazed at his bare chest. But in the next moment her eyes had softened and he had known then, that she loved him. He had also known, instinctively, that her feelings were love and not just infatuation or lust. He remembered making the decision that her feelings were inconsequential and beneath him-All of this he remembered and more. Then, when he finally opened his eyes, the sun had begun to rise, painting the sky pink-and her soft scent had not left him. Neither had the unfamiliar ache in his chest, so he leapt off the balcony and ran further into the westaway from something that could possibly be called his weakness.

* * *

'Stay calm. Breathe. Smile. Be polite. But most importantly, don't think about _him_.' It was a lost cause and Kagome knew it. Oh, everything but the last rule was easy enough to follow but it was the last one that made the other four difficult. She had awoken this morning with a headache and red eyes, gifts that her tears had left behind. But of course that did not excuse her from breakfast and a lecture from her uncle this morning. So as usual, a maid had come to wake her and make her ready for the morning meal. 

Despite the utter futility of it, she repeated her own little set of rules in her head over and over again while walking towards the dining room. Gently, she slid the shouji screen open and entered the dining room, immediately going to her knees and bowing to the inhabitants.

"Good morning, uncle and Lord Hojou," she said, before standing and going to her place beside the man she would marry. He smiled at her, his brown eyes gentle and warm.

"Good morning Lady Kagome. We missed you at dinner last night. Are you feeling well?"

The question caught her off guard as she was about to take a sip of her miso soup and she found herself biting into her bottom lip to keep from crying. Beside her the young lord noticed how her back went stiff and a dazed look came over her eyes. Leaning towards her, he rubbed at her back soothingly.

"Are you alright? Perhaps you should go back to your room and rest," he suggested, his voice full of concern.

It took a moment but Kagome once again had herself under control and was thankful for Hojou's kindness. If nothing else, she knew he would never treat her badly. She would never love him, but in time she could grow to care for him. Perhaps she would be okay. Life would go on; even if at night she would always dream of silver hair and golden eyes.

After the kindness Hojou had shown her during breakfast, Kagome did not have the heart to deny the young lord the presence of her company when he so politely asked for her to join him in a short walk around the gardens. His company was pleasant enough, and they made light conversation of many trivial matters.

As the morning sun continued to raise high into the sky and the day warmed, they decided to rest beneath a cherry-blossom tree. It was still too early for the flowers to bloom, but it at least offered an ample amount of shade. For a few moments they sat in comfortable silence, each caught up in their own thoughts.

Kagome shook her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts, beside her, Hojou cleared his throat and so she turned to look at him. Their gazes met over the scant foot of space between them and their movements stilled.

"Lady Kagome," the young man began, taking one of her hands between the both of his, "I want you to know that despite this being a marriage arranged by our guardians, that I will respect and honor you in all ways. I'm not quite sure how I feel about all this quite yet, but… I'm sure that we will get along well."

His words were kind and comforting in a way. But they were not enough. She found she had no words to reply and so she just nodded her head in understanding. Seeing this, Hojou smiled and motioned to a servant who stood a few yards away.

"I have something for you," he said, pointing towards another servant who was approaching them with a large bundle in his arms. The package was set before her and Kagome curiously peeled away the paper it was wrapped in.

A kimono. Three layers, one the plain white under-kimono, the next an airy blue color and the outer-kimono was a deep, rich blue.

"It matches your eyes," Hojou said and smiled, running a hand over the silk fabric, tracing the silver embroidery.

"It's beautiful," she whispered hoarsely. There were tears in her eyes because all she could think was that it would look magnificent if she were standing beside Sesshoumaru.

* * *

**Author's note:** **Be kind-Rewind… or review. Yeah, that second one.**


	2. Courtship

**Faithless Love**

By: Memories Void

Disclaimer: The characters from Inuyasha were created by Rumiko Takahashi and I lay no claim to them.

Author's note: I believe I forgot to mention that almost half of the story will take place during the feudal era. Some readers seemed to think that just that first chapter was going to happen in the past. Also, Sesshoumaru will seem out of character at times, later in the story he will be more himself… errr… I promise… scouts honor.

* * *

Chapter 2: Courtship

Sleep was impossible. Every time she closed her eyes his visage rose, unbidden, into her mind. No idle moment could be spent in peace for her thoughts automatically went to the demon she was in love with.

Though many had asked what ailed her she could say nothing of the truth to them. The only course of action to be taken was to assure them that she would be fine. No need to cause unnecessary worry, for there was no cure for heartache, no help to be offered or taken. Only time would dull the edges of her emotional pain and she would have the rest of her life to become accustomed to the hollow feeling in her chest.

Unhappiness, it would seem, caused time to slow down to a sluggish pace that stretched every gloomy second into another gloomy hour. Adversely, happiness made time move swiftly as the waters of a raging river and like the swift breezes of spring; it could not be caught and held in one's grasp.

Not being able to sleep, she had stayed up the entire night and had ventured out into the courtyard. The chilly air had been a welcome sensation, preventing her from falling into a daze. The hours had passed by slowly, but surely the sun would be rising soon. However, she did not face the east, where the sun was reborn each morning, but rather her gaze went west. Westward, where things ended, where the sun would set and where _he _was.

Tomorrow she would leave this place, her home, and head into the northern lands where Hojou lived. But for the moment, she would sneak back into her room and settle comfortably into her soft futon and warm blankets and pretend she had not been up all night thinking of Sesshoumaru.

* * *

"Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome! Wake up!"

Kagome, who had been half-asleep, mumbled something unintelligible before sitting up. One of the maids, a girl a few years younger then her by the name of Yumi, was rummaging through her clothes chest. The girl said a few things, speaking too quickly for Kagome's groggy mind to comprehend any of it.

The girl removed a pastel pink kimono decorated with white flowers and practically yanked her mistress out of the futon. Startled by the maid's odd behavior, Kagome stood and asked why they were in such a hurry.

"I'm not sure my lady, but your uncle demanded I have you ready as soon as possible. He seemed very distraught and…"

She continued her little speech while Kagome started to plait her hair into a simple braid that fell down to her thighs. Without bothering to disturb the maids chattering, Kagome slid open the shouji screen and made her way towards her uncle's study.

The walls were plain white rice paper screens and the floor covered in the usual brown tatami mats. Though her family was of noble lineage, they were not one of the richer households. She did not dress in silk, or have ten maids catering to her needs, but really she was thankful for that. She had trouble enough finding things for her one maid to do, much less nine others.

Idly, the young lady began to wonder what life would be like married to Hojou. She would find out soon enough, she was sure. Still, one can't help but be curious. The first day she had met Hojou was the day she found out she was to be married, before that she had never even heard about him. He was noble to be sure, but other than that she had no idea what kind of family he came from or what his home was like.

Taking a deep breath to prepare herself for whatever rant her uncle was about to fly into, Kagome kneeled and knocked lightly on the wooden frame of the shouji screen.

"Come in," came the surprisingly calm voice of her uncle. Kagome frowned a bit but slid the screen open and entered the room, once again going to her knees and bowing in the customary respect she was expected to show.

"You called for me, uncle?" When she sat up the first face she saw was Hojou's, he seemed to be studying her with a thoughtful frown on his face, and she had to wonder if there were perhaps something on her face. Sitting in front of Hojou, with his back facing her was her uncle. Surely he wouldn't be so uncouth as to scold her in the presence of their guest, so why had he called her here?

"Kagome," her uncle said in mock serenity, now that his gaze met hers she could see the unease in his eyes. "You have a guest," and his hand gestured to the far end of the table that separated Hojou and himself.

Time slowed once again, each aching beat of her heart stretching on for days as she turned her head. She knew before the sight of silver hair caught her eyes, she had been too lost in thought to sense it before, but now she could _feel_ him. Then, time resumed its natural pace and she met his eyes for a brief millisecond before bowing her head.

"Hello, Lord Sesshoumaru, welcome to our home," her voice was nothing more then a whisper in the quiet room.

He said nothing, but when she looked at him he beckoned her to approach and she did, eagerly walking forward and kneeling before him. When his hand reached out to brush against her cheek her eyes automatically closed and she shivered.

To the other occupants in the room it would seem that she shivered in fear, a weak human woman at the mercy of a ruthless demon lord. But both he and she knew the truth, she trembled at his touch, not in fear, but in desire.

* * *

When, exactly, had the notion that he could take her occurred to him? Somewhere between his estate and the western shoreline? No, before then. In a sense, he had always known. It was an instinct, a deeply rooted belief in himself that he could have anything he wanted. It had just taken him longer then usual to decide that he wanted _her_.

After all, it was a rare thing to find someone he felt completely comfortable with. She was someone he could relax around, no need to worry about her betraying him. There was an innocence about her, and the clarity of her eyes… how they conveyed every emotion she felt; she was one who was incapable of deceit. She was also human and therefore too weak to cause him any actual harm. So, in a way, she was a logical choice.

There was more to it, though. He cared for her, wanted her to be happy and safe. How disgusting of him. But nothing about him was disgusting; it was impossible. One of the most feared and respected demons in Japan could not be disgusting. He did not have to follow the typical rules of demon society. If any insulted or questioned him he would simply put an end to their life.

Sesshoumaru found himself at the gates of a simple house about one-fourth the size of his own home. Probably less. The small dwellings only saving grace was her scent, which lingered in the air. It was odd, that her scent seemed to cover those of the other inhabitants of this place. The sun had just risen, if nothing else a servant should at least be awake so that he did not have to wake the entire household himself in search of Kagome's guardian.

Just as he was entering through the gate, a young human boy exited from the house. The boy froze, blinking his eyes and taking a few steps forward to get a better look at the strange being standing before him. Oddly colored hair, frightening eyes, colorful markings on the face, pointed ears and inhumanly tall. A demon.

"I wish to speak with the lord of this house," Sesshoumaru interrupted the boy's reverie.

With a squeak and a nod, the boy dashed back into the house, as if the thin paper-rice walls could protect him from a demon. Sesshoumaru made no move to follow, but waited patiently for the boy to rouse the household.

He was in no hurry. Soon enough, he would have what he desired.

* * *

It was quite inappropriate; the way he was touching her. The fact that she was shaking all over didn't help matters any. Neither did the content look on her face. He wanted to do so much more then just touch her cheek.

There would be plenty of time for that later. At the moment he had to negotiate the terms of her release into his keeping. Of course, he could have just taken her away, knowing how Kagome felt for him, he had come to the conclusion that she wouldn't put up much of a fight. But he had more honor then that. Also, if he had wanted to, he could have threatened her uncle into giving her up. But he doubted she would appreciate such rash actions. Kagome was a kind-hearted girl. She wanted all things to be resolved peacefully. What a silly child.

When he pulled his hand away from her, she leaned forward, as if wanting to follow the appendage to his side. Soft blue eyes blinked open and her cheeks took on a nice rosy hue as a gentle smile graced her lips.

"Kagome," he said sternly, "leave us."

A pained expression crossed her face; perhaps she was afraid he would leave her here again. He met her gaze calmly, speaking in a low whisper only she could hear.

"I must tell your guardian that you will be leaving with me."

She smiled and left the room, leaving behind her sweet floral scent. When the sound of her footsteps faded, he turned to speak to the two other occupants of the room.

"I've decided to take the girl," he stated.

The two human men exchanged uneasy glances. The older man, Kagome's uncle, spoke first.

"I'm honored that you would choose my niece to be a part of your household, but I'm afraid she is already promised to Lord Hojou. I'm honor-bound to give her into his safekeeping."

Sesshoumaru kept his gaze empty, as he turned to question the younger human.

"What does she bring to this marriage?"

For a moment Hojou looked taken aback, it was unheard of to directly bring up financial matters in such a situation. It was a sign of bad faith to question the amount of a woman's dowry.

"I don't-" Hojou began to say, but was interrupted by the silver-haired demon.

"I'll double it," Sesshoumaru offered simply.

"Wait a second!" Kagome's uncle looked startled.

"Do not address me so rudely, human," golden eyes narrowed dangerously. Then, as if he had not just threatened the other's life, "the offer is extended to you as well; double of her dowry to each one of you."

What did it matter to him? The western province was one of the richest around. The two men were hard-pressed to think of any reasons to reject the offer. Even though they seemed unsure, it was apparent things would go his way.

* * *

There was chaos everywhere. Women were all over her room, crying and hugging her.

"Lady Kagome I'm so sorry!"

"What will happen to Lady Kagome?"

"How could her uncle be so cruel?"

"A demon! She's being forced to marry a demon!"

"At least he's a handsome demon…"

"Fool! That's not even his true form!"

"What? Well, why does he want Lady Kagome anyways?"

"Maybe-Oh, no! What if he's going to eat her?"

"He's going to use her to cast a spell."

"I heard demons need virgin blood to sustain their immortality."

"No, not the blood. They use human flesh to make a stew…"

Kagome gave an exasperated sigh and moved to look out the window since the women were now ignoring her in favor of thinking about the cruel, evil ways demons supposedly used humans. 'How stupid,' she thought, 'he's nothing like that.'

A chuckle escaped her as she remembered how the cook's son had asked her to run away with him earlier in the afternoon. Everyone was in a panic and Kagome found that they needed her comfort more then she needed theirs. Which was just as well, she could find nothing wrong in the world. Her heart was filled to the brim with happiness. The person she loved wanted her and she would be marrying him. The sad story she thought her life would become had been transformed into a wonderful fairy tale.

All the noise settled down to a more tolerable level as a knock sounded on her door. Kagome turned in time to see one of the maids slide the door open to reveal Hojou.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" he asked, looking at the group of women gathered in the room.

She couldn't help but smile at the confused look on his face.

"Not at all, Lord Hojou, please come in." Most of the women took that as their cue to get back to there duties. Even if they thought it a tragedy to send their lady away to marry a strange demon, they still had jobs to do. But a few of them lingered outside of her doorway to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Lady Kagome, I know your uncle has already accepted the terms of Lord Sesshoumaru… but I just wanted to be sure. Will you be okay?"

The question startled her, as did the fact that he cared enough to ask. She thought that he might perhaps be angry.

"Lord Hojou, I-I'm sorry if all this has inconvenienced you in anyway. You don't need to worry about me I'll be fine.

Seemingly satisfied with her answer, he turned to leave but before he could she called out to him.

"I'd like to return the kimono you gave me. I couldn't possibly accept such an item now, it's only proper for it to belong to a woman of your house."

Without turning to face her, he shook his head. "No, I want you to keep it. No one will ever look as beautiful in it as you. It matches your eyes perfectly."

Then he left, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**Reviewer responses/acknowledgement**

MediaMiner-

InuYashasLoveLorn: …I guess I should have mentioned the feudal era/ modern era thing in the first chapter. It's a good thing for all my readers to know. Thanks for the reminder and the review. you: Yoshiko K, taintedrose3, Kagome21, waining-moon, Native Wolf Cub, lyn, Yhi and Cherry Dragon, for your reviews.

fanfiction-

PlayingWithDemons: I think part of your question was answered in the beginning author's note? As for the other part, you'll have to wait and see. It's not fun if I give it all away now. Thanks for your review.

Marishka: Wow, I'm quite honored to be compared to Hemmingway, though I don't think I'm worthy of such high praise. Nevertheless, it is much appreciated. Though I must admit getting such good reviews at such an early stage in the story does make me nervous. There is the worry that the rest of the story won't be up to par. Ah, well… I shall try my best.

Leunra: Hojou, a bad guy? I wouldn't dream of it. I like Hojou's character in the anime, such a considerate guy. I wish the guys I knew would take lessons from him. Rest easy, Hojou's honor is safe in my hands. I offer my humble thanks for your review.

Addanc-TSC: I think this chapter answers your question for the most part. As to what happens next… well, you shall just have to wait and see. Meanwhile, you have my gratitude for your review.

AdultFanFiction-

Kams, Andross and Annetta, you also have my thanks for your reviews.

A Single Spark-

Also, Zoku, Hummer and o0 ChInEz PecHz 0o. I really appreciate your reviews.


	3. Nuptials

Faithless Love 

By: Memories Void

Disclaimer: The characters from Inuyasha were created by Rumiko Takahashi and I lay no claim to them.

Author's note: I guess I sort of went missing… Sorry, it's a long boring story. I'll just say: The drama of my life is a lot more tedious than the stories I write. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 3: Nuptials

* * *

The household was quiet, its inhabitants sleeping the night away as the silent figure traversed through the halls. He needed no light to see, nor did he need to be told where to find what he sought. His sense of smell was enough to guide him. There was a moment's pause as he sniffled lightly at the door he stood before. The door slid open without a sound as he stepped into the room, shutting it behind him.

There she was, mumbling softly in her sleep. Her dark hair spread around her lovely, pale face. With the smooth grace of a predator he approached her futon and knelt at her side. One clawed hand reached out and traced the contour of her cheek, still rounded with youth. She was still so young, at least in demon terms. His hand traveled down her neck, his claws light scraping her sides, brushing against the delicate curve of a breast. She stirred, and so he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Kagome," his warm breath caressed her ear and her eyes opened, lashes fluttering before she focused on his face.

"hmm," she mumbled, and reached out to take a lock of silver hair between her fingers. "Sesshoumaru?"

He nodded and the movement shook the sleepiness from her. She smiled shyly at him, blushing and turning her eyes away from his intense amber gaze.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

No answer, but he leaned forward, bringing their lips close together. She was about to ask her question again when he closed the distance between them. Warmth spread throughout her body as she parted her lips for his probing tongue. Kagome hardly noticed when he moved to straddle her legs, putting more of his weight onto her.

As she squirmed beneath him her innocence was more obvious then ever. She was artless in her passion, clumsy hands grasping at him, moving over him restlessly and inexperienced lips searing his as they kissed. It was quite possibly one of the most exquisite sensations he had ever felt. She was his to teach and touch as he saw fit.

When he finally pulled away, Kagome groaned and placed her lips against his neck, kissing the sensitive skin there. Sesshoumaru shivered, making his silver hair ripple in the moonlight. He took a deep breath before moving away from her. It was not his intention to take her now, in this way. There would be time enough for that later, when they were in his home, on his terms.

Kagome sat up on her futon and stretched before turning to look at Sesshoumaru.

"The ceremony will be tomorrow," he informed her.

For a moment her face was blank as her mind fought away sleepy passion to comprehend what he had said. When understanding finally dawned on her, she frowned.

"It can't be!" the young woman whispered harshly, "Nothing is ready. We haven't even exchanged our betrothal gifts. I don't have my kimono yet…"

He stopped her minor rant with a raise of his long-fingered hand.

"I don't want to linger here any longer and I doubt your uncle appreciates my presence."

The frown she wore made him uneasy. Her head was bowed as she looked down at her hands resting on her lap. Repressing a sigh, Sesshoumaru leaned forward resting his hand on her shoulder.

"When we get home you can have as many kimonos as you wish, Kagome. But for now, you must listen to what I say without argument."

From beneath long lashes, she looked up at him and smiled. Perhaps she would not have the wedding she always wanted, but as long as she could be with him, everything was okay. She would be happy spending the rest of her life at his side.

* * *

The ceremony was solemn and quiet. Normally only the close family members of the two being bound together would be in attendance. Thus the guest list for their wedding ceremony consisted solely of Kagome's uncle; her only living relative. The young woman did not know if her betrothed had any family. She had never asked and he had never been one to give information freely.

Throughout the ritual purification and the utterance of vows, Kagome had kept her head bowed and her eyes averted from the man next to her. She wasn't sure why, but when she had awoken that morning a nervous tension had filled her. Horrible thoughts like, 'he probably changed his mind and doesn't want to marry me anymore,' and 'This is just a dream and any moment I'm going to wake up married to some terribly fat lord with rancid breathe,' went through her mind. There was an irrational fear that if she looked at him and he saw her face-her plain, _human_ face- that he would simply stand and walk away from the ceremony. Never to be seen again.

There was movement to the left of her, as a miko, dressed in the traditional red and white robes, stacked three sake cups before her. This was it; they were very near the end of the ceremony. It was too late for him to back out of it now, wasn't it? She hoped so.

Taking in a deep calming breath, Kagome took the top-most cup and sipped some of the rice wine. As she did this, she turned her head slightly to her right, where Sesshoumaru sat. As always, he wore a calm, almost bland expression, but his eyes held light that seemed to burn the darkness away from her mind. By the time Sesshoumaru had brought the same sake cup up to his own lips, Kagome found that she was once again, at ease in his presence. It felt like there was no scowling priest, or jittery priestesses. Her uncle was a distant memory; the only beings in the room were the two of them. They both sipped the sake from the last cup. Sesshoumaru placed the cup on the small alter before them and turned towards her. She smiled, her eyes glittering with unshed tears as she looked upon his face, beautiful and beloved. They were now married.

Afterwards, as they stepped out of the shrine into the bright morning sun, Sesshoumaru spoke.

"We are leaving immediately," he informed her-again she gave that frown from the previous night. She was unhappy with his decision.

"But what about all my things? My clothes and…" Kagome fell silent, realizing that was the only thing she laid any claim to-her clothing. Everything else in that room, where she had spent much of her life, was the property of her uncle.

"You need nothing," her husband stated, "I will provide anything you might require."

Without another word he stepped away. The young woman made no further comment, but turned to her uncle, just looking at him for a few moments. Despite him being her only family, they had not been close. But, he had provided for her, and had taken her in when her parent's had died. Kagome smiled at him, taking a few steps forward to close the space separating them. For the first and last time, she embraced him, her arms going around his waist.

"Thank you," she whispered into his shoulder. He nodded stiffly, unused to her affection. Almost as soon as she had stepped away, she found herself swept up into her demon husband's arms and her arms automatically went around his neck to help balance herself. It took only a moment before everything she was familiar with was out of sight.

There were the trees in the forest, tiny rays of sunlight finding their way through the thick emerald canopy and there was the smell of _him_, of Sesshoumaru; the scent of freshly cut bamboo, of new beginnings and of happiness.

* * *

The sun was setting in his lands, just as Sesshoumaru reached his home. The youkai guards stationed at the gates into the compound stared curiously at the human-like bundle in their lord's arms, but knew better then to question him. The sound of light snoring could be heard as he walked silently past them into the courtyard.

Directly in front of him was the main housing area that was two stories high, where he and those serving directly under him resided. To the left there was the dojo and armory and to the right there was a bathhouse, connected to the servant's quarters. In the back of the house, currently hidden from view, was an extensive garden and storage shed.

As he walked through the courtyard to the main entrance, servants stopped what they had been doing to watch in barely hidden surprise as their lord carried a sleeping human girl into his home. Just as Sesshoumaru stepped onto the tatami mat covered floor, there was a high-pitched shout.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! You've finally returned! Why did you- Oh… what is that you are holding my lord?"

Jaken went up on the tips of his toes to try and get a better look at what, or who-as the case was-his master was carrying. What he saw caused him to squawk and fall over.

"My lord, that-that's a human!"

Sesshoumaru, looking quite bored, walked straight past his retainer.

"But Lord Sesshoumaru! Shouldn't I call for a servant to carry her? Or perhaps you-" before he could make any more suggestions, Jaken found himself being walked on as Sesshoumaru made his way down a hallway and up the stairs.

Upon reaching his chambers, Sesshoumaru had to smirk; amused that Kagome could sleep so soundly that even Jaken's loud, annoying voice could not wake her. Gently, he placed her onto his futon. She didn't stir, but made a slightly discontent sound in the back of her throat before curling into the fetal position.

Her kimono, made of plain cotton, had become skewed doing their travel and allowed him to see the slight curve of one tender breast. At his sides, his fists clenched as he held himself back. Though he would never admit it to anyone-not even Kagome- he had dreamt of her like this before. Lying in his bed, asleep and unaware of the beast inside of him that wanted to ravage her.

The beast that made him reach out to pull the collar of her kimono further apart; that made him lean forward as if to taste her flesh. There was a knock from outside of his room and he was half annoyed and half thankful that he had been stopped from carrying on. The girl, his wife, was only human after all and needed sleep.

Instead of calling for the intruder to enter, he stood and went to the door himself, opening it and stepping out of the room. A young demoness knelt just outside of the entrance with her head bowed as her lord waited for her to relay the message she had been given.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Jaken sent me to ask you if a room should be prepared for the-" the girl hesitated, not knowing how to address the new visitor. "-the young lady you've brought home," she finished.

The demon lord considered this for a second before nodding. It would seem that the toad did have a brain after all. He just refrained from using it a majority of the time.

"Have the chambers next to mine prepared for her. But wait until morning to begin."

Startled, not by the request itself, but the specific rooms to be prepared for the human girl, the demoness' spine stiffened and her panicked, violet eyes met with her masters.

"My lord, what of the Lady Mitsuko?"

The silver-haired demon shrugged and walked past the cowering servant.

"Obviously, her things will have to be moved to a different room," he said in his usual bored tone.

Thick black lashes descended over violet eyes as the young maid sighed in resignation. She had the utmost respect for the lord she served, and knew him to be wise, but what he asked… was much easier said than done.

* * *

A wild, piercing screech is what initially woke her. The infuriated shouting is what kept her conscious. But it was only when the shouji screen was thrown open to reveal a red-eyed demoness that Kagome arose from the futon she had slept in. She really would have been beautiful if her eyes weren't so scary, Kagome thought as the demoness stalked towards her. Feeling the threat in the glare she received, the young human stepped back.

One sharp claw came up to point at the now terrified Kagome. The long silk sleeves of a formal kimono fluttered as the female demon shook with rage.

"You little human bitch!" There was a flash of movement that Kagome's eyes couldn't follow and then a sharp sting on her upper arm and the thud of her own body falling against the tatami mats. Then, all she could see was red. It took the young woman a moment to realize it was the demoness' thick red hair that clouded her vision. Then, not knowing what else to do, she screamed.

It wasn't long before someone had yanked the raging youkai off of the frightened human. Tears were pouring down her face as Kagome grasped her shoulder, where claws had met delicate flesh to leave a wound. It wasn't serious, nor was it overly painful, but for a moment she had feared for her life. Though her moisture-filled eyes couldn't see very well, she could make out the tall, lean form of Sesshoumaru standing over her.

He said nothing to her, but ordered everyone out of the room, shooting a dangerous look at the red-headed demoness that had attacked his human wife. Looking properly regretful, the demoness left silently. When the door closed, he finally turned to examine Kagome, who was sniffling and drying her eyes on the sleeve of the kimono she had fallen asleep in.

"Are you alright?" he asked, kneeling next to her. Silently, she nodded and scooted closer to put her arms around his waist.

"I was just afraid for a moment," she answered. The demon nodded, rubbing her back soothingly.

"You need not worry for your life," he said after a moment's silence, "I will protect you."

With those words, the final doubt in her mind left her and she sighed contentedly. A smile formed on her lips and she kissed him lightly on the cheek before standing up. Sesshoumaru followed suit and walked over to a chest in the corner of his room. Kagome stretched, watching as her husband approached her with a strip of white cotton in his hand.

"Remove your kimono," he ordered, watching as a blush stole across her cheeks and traveled down her neck. He could see the apprehension in her eyes as she bit down on her lower lip.

Her modesty was quite endearing. But he had better things to do that cajole her to undress. "I need to bandage your arm," he explained.

The muscles in her throat flexed as she gulped, but proceeded to untie the obi at her waist. Kagome's breathe quickened and she closed her eyes so as not have to look at him during such an embarrassing moment.

It didn't matter if he was her husband and she now belonged to him. She had yet to experience the things that came with the position. Last night he had left her alone to sleep, but tonight… tonight would he take her? The thought alone made her temperature rise and she shut her eyes more tightly together.

Sesshoumaru watched in amusement as she became more flushed and could hear the thundering of her heard in her chest. She was in a state of panic, to be exposed to him. It was exciting-The thought of taking her purity, of making this modest girl into a passionate, writhing woman. He could hardly wait for night to fall. But for now…

"I'm finished. You may fasten your clothing."

Her eyes shot open, the dreamy, blue depths of her gaze meeting his as she tied her obi in record time. It was a bit messy, but that didn't matter much as she would be taking it off again soon.

"I will escort you to the dining room where you may eat. By the time you are through the seamstress should have arrived and will be waiting for you in your chambers, which are next to mine. I suspect that this task will take much of the day."

Kagome nodded, following behind him as he led her to the dining room.

"And what will you be doing today?" she asked, studying her new surroundings. He really did have a beautiful home.

They walked in silence until Sesshoumaru slid a door open and motioned for her to enter. It was a small room with a single low table. Apparently, she would be dining alone.

"I have business to attend to," and with that, Sesshoumaru left her.

* * *

Am I getting lazy? Let's hope not because this story has barely even begun. Anyways I just wanted to say how grateful I am for all the reviews. But it's been a while so I doubt anyone really remembers questions they asked or comments they made so I'll forego the individual responses for the moment. Just know that I love every single review I receive.


	4. Prejudice

**Faithless Love**

By: Memories Void

Disclaimer: The characters from Inuyasha were created by Rumiko Takahashi and I lay no claim to them.

Author's note: I'm a bit embarrassed… taking so long to update. My readers, (if there any left) you have my most sincere apologies. What's my excuse? I don't know… maybe I'm just lazy, maybe it's writer's block… In any case there is one question from the reviews I received that I'll address here: "Will there be a lemon?" There is no lemon planned for this story… Then again plans can always change. All I can say is that as I'm writing a chapter, if it feels right for a lemon to be there it will be there and if it doesn't feel right, there won't be a lemon. Sorry if this disappoints anyone but I won't promise you guys a lemon if I'm unsure whether or not I'll be able to successfully produce one.

Chapter 4: Prejudice

-----

She was awash in a sea of vibrant colors. Pink, blue, orange, purple, red, green, they were all there in many different combinations. It made her dizzy at such an early hour. But none of them were right for the occasion. None of them were astounding enough. She wanted to be absolutely beautiful today; she wanted to be worthy of her husband-of his position and also, his affection.

Turning back to look behind her, she frowned at Sesshoumaru who was still lounging on her futon, watching her sort through the hundreds of yards of silk that made up her collection of kimonos. A blush infused her cheeks as she realized he was still not dressed. The morning light shone through the window of her room, falling on his fair skin and silver hair. Kagome had the feeling she would never quite be able to catch her breath when he sat around like that.

Huffing in indignation, she turned back to the task at hand: picking out a kimono for her formal introduction today. It had been just over a month since they had been joined as husband and wife and Kagome found her life to be more difficult then she had initially imagined. It was not that she was given any pressing tasks to attend to, as a matter of fact she had basically no duties at all, save for at night when Sesshoumaru came to her. But aside from the occasional afternoon visit from her demon lover, her days were free to do with as she pleased.

It had only taken that first day, when she had arrived at Sesshoumaru's home, to find she was despised by more than just her husband's concubines. How many times had she been roughly pushed aside by a passing demon? Or how many insults had she endured openly or in hushed whispers? The number seemed endless. But she had taken it in stride, not complaining to her demon lord, hiding the occasional bruises to her body and pride.

From what she could gather they all just fancied her a momentary lapse in their lord's judgment. Naught more than a passing fancy, a craving that he would soon grow out of. It was not common knowledge that she was his wife and not just another girl added to his harem, which she had heard, was quite extensive but still lacking of humans.

It was not until the previous night that Sesshoumaru discovered the ill-treatment his wife had endured since her arrival. Kagome had gone out for a walk in the gardens to get a breath of fresh air, away from the stifling dining room, when she happened upon one of the soldiers. A demon soldier, which was not surprising since she was the only human in Sesshoumaru's household. But he had reeked of sake and stumbled towards her, grasping her arms and mumbling incoherently.

For a few minutes she struggled with him to no avail, even inebriated he was much stronger than her. Then she had screamed and there was a flash of light as the demon released her and swore under his breath. She took the moment of his confusion to run away. Sesshoumaru had found her in her room, tears streaming down her face as she lay curled up in the thick blankets on her futon.

It took only a moment and a few sniffs for him to figure out what had happened-or almost happened anyways. He said nothing to her, but left the room and Kagome wondered if he was mad at her. The young woman cried herself to sleep but was awoken in the middle of the night when Sesshoumaru gently shook her.

With wide-frightened eyes, she looked up at him and his beautiful, emotionless face. He said nothing.

"I-," she began, but he cut her off, kissing her lips gently before undressing and laying beside her.

"I know," he had said, gathering her into his arms. Kagome sighed in relief, happy she did not have to explain what had happened. She wasn't entirely sure what she would have told him if he had asked.

But the crisis had passed and she had slept peacefully in her lover's arms and awoke to his golden gaze, his eyes softer then she had ever remembered them being. Then he had told her she would be properly presented to the household-as his wife. Which lead her to her current predicament-looking for a suitable kimono.

As she stood there contemplating the many kimonos lining the room, she was startled by two arms snaking around her waist and pulling her back towards another warm body.

"What is taking you so long?" he asked, burying his nose in her fragrant mane of black hair.

Kagome groaned, pulling slightly away and turning in his arms so they were face to face.

"I don't have anything to wear," she whined.

One silver eye brow arched up into his bangs as he glanced around the room, looking at the rows and rows of kimonos that took up a majority of the space. He remembered the day he told her she could have as many kimonos as she wanted, but he had no idea she would have required as many as she currently had. Soon she would need an entirely different room just to house her clothing.

"I find that quite hard to believe," the demon replied.

"I'm not joking, Sesshoumaru!"

Neither was he, but he refrained from saying so.

"What is wrong with your current wardrobe?" he said instead.

"Well, nothing… They're all very nice, but they aren't stunning. Do you know what I mean?"

He didn't, but would never admit to not understanding something.

"I want them to think I'm worthy of you. I want them to think I'm beautiful," she whispered, hiding her face in his chest, which, she noted happily, was still unclothed.

"Ah," Sesshoumaru murmured as understanding dawned on him. His hands went to her shoulders, removing her sleeping yukata. The garment slid smoothly off of her and pooled in a puddle of silk at her feet. She stood there in his embrace, naked and blushing.

"If that is your desire, you should attend like this," he said, stepping away and gazing appreciatively at her lack of clothing. The blush darkened and traveled down her throat to her chest. The demon chuckled as she quickly snatched her yukata off the floor and covered herself.

"You're a pervert," she accused, turning away from him, willing the heat to recede from her face and body.

The demon lord sighed, gazing through her window at the quickly rising sun. They had lingered too long. He walked around her, framing her delicate cheeks in his deadly claws.

"I would not have chosen you if you were not worthy of me. I know this, but my subjects do not and no amount of kimonos will prove to them otherwise. You must find another means to prove yourself to them."

Sometimes, she forgot how wise he really was. She would get so caught up in the beauty of him, in the silky slide of his flesh against hers, of the piercing look in his golden eyes and the sensuous feeling of his platinum hair in her hands that she was blinded to all else. Really, he was too perfect. All of it was just too perfect. That he should care for her always seemed impossible when she thought about it.

"I love you," was all she could think of to say. There was no verbal response from him, but he leaned down to kiss her lips and forehead gently.

"Wear the white one," he instructed. Kagome smiled and nodded, suddenly ready to face the day.

-----

Kagome frowned, her face depicting deep concentration as she studied the demons before her. She could almost feel the impatience emanating from their bodies indicating that if she did not make her decision quickly all hell would break loose. But she needed time to contemplate her choice. A distraction was needed…

"Errrr… who wants some _suiko_?" she yelled out suddenly.

The faces of the demon children brightened immediately as they all raised their hands, cheering at the promise of sweets. She smiled at their enthusiasm, giggling as she stood up from her place on the veranda.

"Well then, let's go to the kitchen," she said, turning to lead the group of young demons.

"Hmph, you're just changing the subject so you don't have to decide who the winner is!" one of the boys stated, pointing an accusing claw at her. The young lady laughed sheepishly at having been caught by a child.

"No, not at all," she stuttered lamely. Her thoughts moved rapidly, trying to think of a viable excuse. The children were now eyeing her suspiciously, and she knew she was in trouble if she didn't think of something soon.

"Well?" one of the older demon girls prompted.

"Well…" Kagome echoed before clearing her throat. "Well, it's just that you were all so good! I couldn't decide which of you jumped the highest."

She smiled innocently at them, hoping that they would buy it. The younger one's seemed to take the bait, but a few of the older one's seemed a bit dubious but thankfully kept silent.

"So, what about that _suiko_?" the boy who had been the initial accuser asked while winking at her.

Kagome bit her lip, swallowing the childish urge to stick her tongue out at him. He was a clever boy, always making fun of her and catching her mistakes. The young demon had bright, ice-blue eyes and blonde hair that he had tied back with a blue ribbon. As to what type of demon he was, she had no idea, but his name was Kyuusai.

He had been the first child out of the group to accept her as a human. The girl who had spoken had been the second, with her pale brown eyes and plain black hair it was sometimes easy to mistake Megumi for a human, if one ignored the pointed ears and fangs. Once she had won Kyuusai and Megumi over, the rest of the children had followed, and if no one else, at least they liked her.

As for the full grown demons in the castle… Well, it was a bit harder to win their trust and respect. Though they dare not physically or verbally assault her, she was still the recipient of many glares. There were rumors that a soldier had been killed for assaulting her. Kagome herself, never questioned what became of the demon that had meant her harm in his drunken stupor. Though she loved Sesshoumaru with all her heart, she could never condone violence, and so chose to remain oblivious to his darker nature.

For the most part if the demons didn't glare then they just outright ignored her, or treated her with the barest amount of respect. It was only through the virtue of Sesshoumaru that they treated her with any at all; she knew this and sought to change it. But the question of how a young human girl could impress a castle full of demons was a challenging one. Kagome had long since decided that befriending the concubines was highly undesirable, and senseless; as they were the ones with the most cause to hate her. As it were, she never saw the red-headed demoness who had attacked her that first day and as for the rest of the harem-with so many demons about she could not tell a maid from a concubine anyways.

There was a tug at her sleeve, pushing her thoughts aside for the moment, Kagome smiled down at the young demon, a girl of about six years grinned back and took her hand.

"Lady Kagome, _suiko_?"

The young woman nodded and headed off towards the kitchens.

-----

It was very lonely, being the only human in a castle full of demons. There were so many things about them she didn't understand. It was even worse then actually being by one's self, because at least then there wasn't the feeling of being ignored by everyone around you.

What could she possibly do to prove herself to them? In the back of her mind was the lingering doubt that perhaps, she wasn't worthy of Sesshoumaru, that they were all right and she was just some idiot human he was stringing along. But she felt so cherished when they were alone, when he looked at her and kissed her; she felt valuable. No one had ever made her feel that way before.

Her parents had died when she was still very young, so she barely even remembered them and in her uncle's house she had always felt like just an ornament, some inanimate thing decorating his house, fading into the background of his life. There was nothing astounding about her, except that she loved Sesshoumaru, sometimes if she thought about it too much she was sure her heart would burst from the amount of feeling she had for him.

There was a sound from behind her and Kagome turned slightly, to see Kyuusai standing behind her, scuffing his toe in the grass. She giggled at the slight flush on his fair cheeks and patted the spot beside her. Taking her offer, he sat and together they stared silently into the forest surrounding Sesshoumaru's compound.

"Lady Kagome," the young demon's voice wavered slightly. The confidence of a adolescent left him and he sounded more like a child than he ever had before. She had previously guessed his age to be around 14 or 15, but now without his slight air of arrogance, she knew him to be younger.

"Hmm?" she lay back onto the grass, her eyes focusing on the fluffy white clouds over head.

"A-are you really mated to Lord Sesshoumaru?"

The young woman smiled a bit sadly. Did even this child question her right to remain with Sesshoumaru? But of course it would make sense; all the young male demons that resided in the Sesshoumaru's household idolized him. But did they feel betrayed that their lord would take a human woman as his own, or did they accept it?

"I married him," Kagome answered, watching the boy's expression. He didn't seem disappointed or angry-just confused.

"Is it the same thing?" he asked.

Kagome shrugged as best she could while lying on the ground, "I suppose it is."

"Well then," Kyuusai stood, his fists clenched at his sides, "I'm going to mate with a human too!" he proclaimed.

"What?" Kagome yelled and sat up as her demon companion turned to look at her. She hadn't meant to sound so… surprised, but she was. How had he come to that conclusion? Sesshoumaru's opinions meant more to these children then anyone understood.

"Kyuusai," she started gently, "I don't think-,"

"Lady Kagome," the demon said, kneeling at her side, "will you please help me? I want to be like Lord Sesshoumaru."

There was a blank look on the young woman's face. The boy seemed so sincere. He truly wanted to be like Sesshoumaru.

"Kyuusai, I'll help you if I can but you shouldn't marry a human just because Lord Sesshoumaru did. You know, humans are all different. Just like demons."

He seemed thoughtful for a moment. Kagome sighed in relief when a look of understanding crossed upon Kyuusai's face.

"I see," he said, "so then you're a special kind of human, right? Well, I'm gong to marry you Lady Kagome. If I can take you away from Lord Sesshoumaru it'll prove that I'm his equal!"

It was apparent to Kagome that she would never be able to follow this particular demon's train of thought. But before she could begin to explain to him the error of his idea, there was a screech from the forest.

The sound made her ears ache and her vision blur. She tried to stand but was too dizzy. Beside her, Kyuusai seemed to be in the same predicament. Most likely he was in a worse state then her considering his hearing was more sensitive. Though she could not see it clearly, she could make out the movements of something big approaching them at a fast pace. They needed to get back into the safety provided by the castles walls.

Blood spurted into her mouth as Kagome bit deeply into her bottom lip. For a moment her mind cleared, and she grabbed Kyuusai, barely able to lift him. But somehow she managed and began staggering towards the castle. Not fast enough, she knew, she was feeling nauseous and weak. They were fifty yards away from the gate. A few guards that looked like blobs of shadow to Kagome's unfocused eyes were heading towards them. But behind her she could feel the heat of the low level youkai chasing them.

'They won't reach us in time,' she thought wildly before she stumbled and fell, the demon child falling from her grasp. It was almost upon them, she crawled forward a few feet to cover Kyuusai with her body, curling around the boy who was howling and writhing; the sound too much for his keen senses. Soon, it was too much for her as well and everything went black.

--------------------------------------------------------------

You made it to the end of this chapter+10 cool points for you! Thanks for reading and please leave me a review.


	5. Indulgence

**Faithless Love**

By: Memories Void

Disclaimer: The characters from Inuyasha were created by Rumiko Takahashi and I lay no claim to them.

Author's note: Here's your update… It hasn't been that long since the last one, right? At least it was not as long as the wait between chapters three and four. So, I am making an effort to not be quite as lazy. Along with this chapter I've changed the summary since it seemed to confuse some people. Let me know if it makes more sense now. Any questions left in reviews will be answered at the end of this chapter.

Chapter 5: Indulgence

-----

There was sound in the darkness, pulsing through her head, chanting, "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome."

Such a deep, calm voice could only belong to a certain being.

"Kami-sama?" the young woman asked with her eyes still tightly shut. Then suddenly she could feel the ground beneath her back and hands on her shoulders, there was even the sound of a few snickers. Slowly, Kagome opened her eyes to see the face of Sesshoumaru. So, it wasn't one of the gods speaking to her, just her husband. Then again, his presence was more welcomed then that of some divinity. His presence meant she was alive.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru!" she threw herself in his arms, ignoring the nervousness of the crowd of youkai around her-the very same youkai who had been laughing at her a moment ago.

"Fifteen is much too young an age to die," she whispered. The demon was very still in her embrace. Looking over his shoulder, she could finally feel the tension that the rest of them felt. It was probably quite unseemly for her to embrace him out in the open like this. With one final squeeze to his waist, she let go and sat back.

"What happened? Where's Kyuusai?" There was a call of 'here!' from the crowd and the young demon emerged before her.

The Kyuusai's hair was tousled, and his eyes looked weary, the slump of his shoulders confirming the fact that he needed rest. Nevertheless, he kneeled at her side, opposite of his silver-haired lord.

"Lady Kagome, I owe you my life," he said, much too solemnly for someone his age, "if it weren't for you I-,"

"But, I'm the one who put you in danger to begin with. If I hadn't of gone outside of the gates…" Kagome trailed off.

"No," a voice, soft and musical parted from the crowd; a demoness came to stand behind Kyuusai. "The guard who slew the attacking demon said you carried my son away from the danger and when you fell you shielded him. Lady Kagome, we already serve under Lord Sesshoumaru, but should you ever need anything please come to us. I owe you a great debt for the life of my son."

It would be a dishonorable act to deny them the debt. In there eyes she had performed a great deed and it would only belittle them to turn away their offer of service should she ever need it. So, instead she nodded her head, taking on the solemn expression worn by everyone else around her. In truth, all she had done was follow her instinct to protect a child and herself, but it would seem that it had at least won her some measure of respect from the castle's demons.

"Well," Kagome said, standing, "Kyuusai my first request is that you get some rest. You look really tired."

The boy grinned, showing a few of his fangs and she smiled at him. Later, she would continue their previous conversation about him marrying a human. But for now… She turned her blue eyes towards Sesshoumaru, who had watched the entire exchange quietly.

"I would like to meet the guard who saved me," she said loudly, ensuring that everyone would hear. There was a flash of guilt that she was using this experience as a means to get the respect of the demons, but if she were to ever find true peace in this place-her home- then the occasional political trick had to be put into play.

Sesshoumaru nearly smirked, knowing what she was thinking. For one who had never dealt in politics she was proficient enough in the subject. He was also surprised and proud at how quickly she had picked up on the fact that she could use this ordeal to her advantage.

Knowing her pure heart, he also knew that she would feel badly about it. Even if she had not been trying to obtain the respect of h is household, he knew she would still have handled things the same way, being kind to the child, and thanking the guard personally. It was just in her nature to be kind and polite.

Turning to the captain of his guards, he asked, "Where is the wolf?"

"My Lord," the youkai bowed at the waist, "I believe he went back to his quarters, as he sustained a slight injury."

Before Sesshoumaru could reply, Kagome spoke.

"I'm sorry to trouble you my Lord, but could you please escort me to the barracks? I'm afraid I do not know the way," she left it unsaid that it would be quite scandalous for her to go traipsing about in other males' rooms alone.

He made no verbal reply, but inclined his head slightly before walking towards the guards' quarters. Behind him, Kagome followed silently, trying to fix her rumpled kimono into some semblance of elegance.

-----

It was very difficult to bandage one's own right arm, the wolf demon thought darkly as he glared at the injured appendage. He growled slightly, his blue eyes narrowing as though he were going to attack. Behind him, his tail began to twitch. However, before he could further damage himself, there was a knock on his door.

Groaning in irritation, he let the cloth around is arm fall to the floor. That was fine by him, it wasn't doing much anyways. He was about ready to pull out his hair in frustration, thankfully the dark mass of it was tied behind him and not directly in his sights.

"Come in," he said gruffly. The shouji screen slid open and he turned to see who had entered. Suddenly, he felt very uncomfortable in his room.

There, standing in the open doorway was the Lord of the Western Lands. Behind the great dog demon stood the woman he had saved, his lord's human wife, her eyes distressed as she looked down. This time he kept his groan in check.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," he greeted, bowing his head.

The silver haired demon said nothing and his face gave nothing away. After a moment of studying the wolf, he stepped aside and ushered the young woman forward. She entered the room without hesitation, kneeling in front of the blue-eyed demon.

"Here, let me help you wrap that," she said, picking up the cloth that he had let fall to the floor.

'Well,' the demon thought, glancing at his lord, 'that was certainly unexpected.' Sesshoumaru seemed disinterested and so he figured it was okay to let her help him. The wolf youkai turned to the side, offering her his injured arm. Her hands were cool and her touch soothing as she began to wrap his wound.

"What is your name?" she asked. The demon turned to look at her, both of their blue gazes meeting, but hers were the deep blue of the ocean's depths, while his were considerably lighter in shade.

"Kouga," he answered, studying her face as she concentrated on her task. Her face was round, almost child-like, the skin smooth and unblemished. Still, there was beauty in that, an innocent beauty. Her hair fell around her shoulders in a curtain of black silk.

"Kouga," she echoed, while tying the two ends of the cloth together to hold it in place. Before he could pull his arm completely away she grabbed his large calloused hand between the both of her petal-soft ones.

"Thank you for saving me and Kyuusai today, Kouga," There was sincerity glittering in her eyes when he looked down at her. From his peripheral vision he could see the stiff form of lord Sesshoumaru still in the doorway. Gently, he took his hands from hers.

"Really, it was nothing-just a low level demon. In a few years that runt I saved will be able to take care of them himself."

Leaning towards him, she shook her head earnestly, "No, you saved me and my friend today and I'm very grateful. Besides you were injured, so surely you are just being modest."

Though she didn't mean it to be as such, it was a slight to his pride. He winced at the implication that echoed in his mind; that he wasn't a good enough warrior to escape unscathed.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru said from behind her, "that injury is nothing to a demon like him. It's only the poison from your attacker that keeps it from healing immediately."

"Oh," she said, looking up at Kouga's face. Her cheeks darkened with a blush as she realized she was leaning quite closely to him. Quickly, she pulled back and stood up, taking a few steps back until she could feel the heat of Sesshoumaru's body behind her.

"Still, you did save me. It was much more then someone like me could handle and Kyuusai is still young… So, thank you, again Kouga," she turned and nodded to Sesshoumaru who began to lead her out of the room. But she paused just as she was about to slide the door closed.

"I'll be back tomorrow to change the bandage," she said, smiling at Kouga.

The wolf demon just nodded dumbly, watching as she gently slid the screen shut, leaving him alone to his thoughts.

Like many of the demons serving under Sesshoumaru, Kouga had been skeptical of the human woman his lord had taken as his own. While he didn't necessarily hate humans, he had no particular fondness for them either. Up until now, he had never directly been in contact with her.

Lady Kagome was formally the Lady of the Western Lands. The only female Sesshoumaru had taken the time to formally introduce as such; letting them all know she was not just a woman whom he bedded, but a woman of nobility that he respected. It was a point of great significance that she had come to tend him personally rather than sending a servant. Still, he wasn't sure if he trusted her completely. What the hell was a human woman doing in a place full of demons anyways? There had to be some ulterior motive there. He would just have to wait and see.

-----

"I love you," she whispered against his skin before kissing his cheek.

"I love you," the sentiment was repeated. This time she kissed the corner of his lips.

"I really, really love you," and she kissed his throat and then his shoulder.

Kagome lay lazily at Sesshoumaru's side, her soft, warm body pressed against him. He moved to sit up, but she was suddenly above him, her breasts pressed against his chest and her hair creating a curtain around their faces, blocking out the morning sunlight.

"Don't leave yet," she pouted, her hands playing with the silver hair scattered around his head while his claws scratched lightly up and down her sides.

"There are many things for me to attend to today," he explained softly, as though they were parent and child and not lovers. He wondered at the gentleness of his voice and actions, the experience of these things new to him.

"No," Kagome said quietly, craning her neck downwards so her forehead was resting against his, "there aren't."

Both their eyes were closed and Sesshoumaru could feel her thick, soft lashes tickling his eyelids. When she spoke, or even breathed, her lips moved sensuously against his. The demon found that the day's work seemed suddenly much less important then it had a moment ago.

"Sesshoumaru…"

"Hmm?"

She kissed him, her lips molding over his and her tongue stroking the flesh. The kiss seemed to fill an eternity, a single hot and tender moment that stretched out for decades and millennia before she pulled away.

"I love you and I want you to know that I'm so very happy to be here with you and I'll try not to pester you too much."

The great Lord of the West chuckled. She was nothing if not distracting, her mere existence a constant pestering thought in the back of his mind. A very welcomed, pestering thought, but nevertheless quite annoying at times. Yesterday she had nearly drove him to the brink of madness by seeming so familiar with the wolf demon. Despite the fact that she was laying on top of him, he was too distracted by thoughts of her to notice when she removed herself.

It was her yawn that brought him back to the moment. She was stretching her arms up and outwards, the motion causing her breasts to rise in a very pleasing manner.

"Last night, I dreamt of you," she was grinning, almost glowing as the memory of her dream seemed to please her so; he became curious.

"And?" he prompted.

The young woman closed her eyes and sighed wistfully, "You were holding our child…"

She opened one of her eyes, making it look like she was winking at him. He was silent, in his usual brooding way, but his eyes seemed brighter and before he left her room, he leaned down to kiss her gently on the forehead.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Questions & Answers **

**Q**: Isn't Sesshoumaru out of character?  
**A**: Why, yes, yes he is. He is much too nice to Kagome and I realize this fact. The way I try and rationalize it in my mind is like this: Infatuation makes you act weird, but as you grow more accustomed to the person you gradually start acting more normal. Hopefully I'll have him more in character later in the story. If not I'm pleading "It's an AU," and ducking for cover.

**Q**: Is Kagome a miko/Will the Shikon jewel have a part in this fic?  
**A: **I was hoping to avoid this one, but I knew someone would ask. The answer to both questions is most likely, yes. I say "most likely," because I'm not 100 sure, but that is how I planned the story (the chapters have yet to be written and so are subject to change in my mind).

**Q:** Will Kagome see Hojou/ any of her friends?  
**A: **Wouldn't you like to know? P I'm keeping that one to myself for now.

**Q: **Can you write some more chapters?  
**A: **No, never! There's no way you can make me ever give into your evil desires! P

**Q: **Can you write longer chapters?  
**A: **In all seriousness, no. Not because I'm trying to be mean and not even because of my laziness. Simply because the way I'm writing the chapters makes it so the chapter basically deals with one aspect of Kagome's life and when my inspiration for that ends, so does the chapter. I'd like to be able to write long beautifully detailed chapters, but right now I don't have the patience for that, which is precisely why I chose to write this story the way I did… Sorry.

**Q: **Did Kagome go on the Shikon hunt?  
**A: **No, she didn't. This is an alternate universe story (though we're still in the feudal era currently) and Kagome doesn't know about the Shikon, so the jewel was never shattered.

**Q: **Why does your summary suck? (Actually, you guys said something like "I don't understand the summary, will the story change later?")  
**A: **When writing the original summary I came out with something very long that wouldn't fit so I shortened it. But like I said before the chapter I've changed it so let me know if it makes more sense to you now.


	6. Fertile

Faithless Love

By: Memories Void

Disclaimer: The characters from Inuyasha were created by Rumiko Takahashi and I lay no claim to them.

Author's note: Thanks for all your patience and reviews. I'm in a bit of a hurry today so I'm not going to go through my reviews looking for questions. Sorry, but I thought you guys would like to see this update anyways.

Chapter 6: Fertile

-----

It was her damn smile that made him lose. Such a simple gesture had driven him to distraction. He felt utterly disgusted with himself. But as protocol demanded, he hid his irritation and greeted the young woman.

"Good morning, Lady Kagome,"

She bowed her head slightly in greeting, "Hello, Kouga."

That cheerful, naïve smile was still there, the wolf demon noted. Behind her there was a trail of youkai children. They were a noisy bunch, bickering and chattering on and on, all except for the boy. The one that had been with Kagome the day she was attacked, he stood solemnly by her side.

"I made a visit to your room just a moment ago,"

He had purposely left the room before she could find him there. It's not that he wasn't grateful for her offer of help. It was just that her presence made him uneasy. Knowing himself, he recognized the beginnings of respect forming for the petite human female. Though he had met her only once, he saw the makings of something great within her-he had actually begun to understand why Lord Sesshoumaru would mate a human. He also knew it was a dangerous thing to become too attached to another youkai's mate; even if he had no intentions of pursuing her.

Lady Kagome was still talking, he noted, watching her lips move but not hearing the words. Her eyes were darting all over the place, watching the other youkai guards around them practicing; swordsmanship, hand-to-hand combat or whatever special skills they had. He himself had been sparring with a fellow soldier when she had entered the dojou. Thus, his irritation; she was not supposed to be in the dojou unescorted. And a legion of children did not count as a proper escort.

"My Lady," he interrupted as politely as possible, "where is Lord Sesshoumaru? Shouldn't you have some kind of escort?"

"Excuse me, but who are you to order Lady Kagome around?" the young youkai beside the woman stated, crossing his arms in a haughty manner. Kouga suddenly remembered why he never wanted to have children. They were all brats.

Before the wolf could make a retort, Kagome spoke. She was frowning down at the boy, her displeasure at his rudeness clearly written on her face.

"Kyuusai, that wasn't a nice thing to say," She scolded, "remember what I told you earlier?"

The boy's back stiffened and he turned to face Kouga, with a rigid sort of grace, he bowed.

"Thank you, for saving Lady Kagome and I yesterday," Kyuusai said through clenched teeth. Then, he turned back to Kagome.

"And?" she urged.

Kouga could practically hear the boy's fangs grinding against each other and for a moment he thought the demon child would refuse to comply. But he was surprised.

"And forgive me for being rude," he spat out.

Kagome smiled sheepishly at the wolf youkai and offered her own apology, which Kouga waved off. It wasn't really a big deal to him. Something he did find intriguing was the placating manner in which the Lady Kagome placed her hand on the young demon's shoulder. She gave it a little squeeze before bringing her hand up to brush over the boy's hair.

"Well then, if you'll just let me have a look at your arm I can let you get back to your training," she offered.

Kouga nodded and offered her his arm. With the same careful, cool touch she had used yesterday, Kagome unwrapped the bandage. Then, she frowned again, her smooth smiling face wrinkling a bit with the change in expressions. Looking down at the wound, Kouga could see why. It hadn't healed yet, in fact it hadn't even closed and the skin at the edges of the wound were slightly discolored.

"This isn't good," Kagome muttered. Kyuusai leaned over her arm and sniffed at the wound.

"It definitely doesn't smell good," the young youkai offered to his mistress. Then in a whisper that only demon ears could pick up, "but maybe that's just the smell of dirty wolf."

"Why you little-," Kouga lunged forward towards Kyuusai, who quickly stepped back. Fortunately for the younger youkai, Kagome still held onto Kouga, who knew better then to drag her along with him.

"Kouga, what on earth are you doing? Leave Kyuusai alone!" the young lady nearly shouted.

"Lady Kagome, Kyuusai provoked him," Megumi said from the other side of Kagome. The girl youkai sent a cool glance towards her friend, who just glared at her in a promise of punishment.

Kagome sighed in exasperation, but decided to ignore Kyuusai in favor of Kouga's wound.

"It's infected, I think," she really didn't know for sure since she had never really treated any wounds before. "I don't know how demons handle things like this…"

Kouga shrugged, he didn't know either.

"Did you clean the wound yesterday?" Kagome asked.

"I cleaned the blood off my arm…"

"But did you clean the wound itself?"

The wolf demon shook his head sheepishly. He had figured the wound would heal by the next day… besides, cleaning cuts hurt like hell.

"Well, then… Megumi, could you please fetch me soap and a clean cloth. One of the other children has a bucket of water already."

"Here!" a little demon boy with violet eyes and bronze colored hair, shouted, hurrying forward with a bucket. Kagome smiled at him and pat him gently on the head.

The black haired demoness, Megumi, as Kagome had dubbed her, inclined her head in acknowledgement of her Lady's request before walking off to find the materials.

Kouga gulped, dreading the return of the little demoness. He wanted to run, but the thought of Lord Sesshoumaru punishing him for running from Lady Kagome wasn't a pleasant one. It was even less pleasant than the thought of how much it was going to hurt when they put soap on his wound.

Life just wasn't fair! He had done a good deed and now here he was… being held on-to by some beautiful, seemingly kind-hearted human woman who was worried about him. On second thoughts… maybe life wasn't so bad after all.

-----

They say children and animals can sense good people, they know who to trust. Well, she already had all the children in the castle at her beck and call. They all adored her, not just because she was the only adult who took the time to play with them, but because they could tell she really _liked_ being with them. It wasn't through some resigned duty that she came to them, to watch and join them in their games.

He had been watching her as closely as one of his station could for the last six months. Nothing she did seemed particularly suspicious. Sometimes she would do something odd, like sit around by herself staring at the sky or stopping as she walked; just to simply gaze at some inanimate object, which she would then smile at.

So, he decided this would be his final test. His wound had long since healed and yet she still came to visit him almost every-other day. She seemed more relaxed around him then the other full-grown demons, perhaps she felt that because they had helped each other some kind of friendship had been formed. He truly did enjoy her presence. But in the back of his mind there was always the lingering doubt, the distrust. If she could make it in the stables, he would banish those thoughts from his mind. After all… children and animals… they had that sixth sense, right?

He hoped so.

"Good morning, Kouga!" she called out brightly, her self-appointed body guard looking sour behind her. Kyuusai still disliked the wolf youkai.

"Morning, Lady Kagome," he answered, grinning at her. As usual, as she entered the training grounds, the movement all around her slowed. Demons backed off from their sparring to watch her. Some with distrust, others with respect, and some were just downright curious.

A few of them Kagome greeted by name and they all returned her smile. Most of the ones who respected her were the parent's of the castle children. A few others were youkai who had been there when she graciously accepted the thanks of Kyuusai's parents and asked to personally thank the demon who had saved her.

She came to a pause before Kouga, who bowed in recognition of her noble blood. Months ago she had told him that the gesture was an unnecessary one, but still, Lord Sesshoumaru would expect it.

"I see you've brought your reluctant escort again, Lady Kagome,"

An indignant look crossed the young youkai's face and he was about to shout something when Kagome interrupted.

"Oh, no arguing today, please!" she begged, her voice sweet and childish, "remember what you promised me, Kouga?"

Childish, indeed. It was rumored the Lady Kagome was barely 16 years old. It would definitely explain a few things. But by demon standards, it was down-right scandalous to take a woman so young. Since not many of them knew much about human customs, they had to just trust that their lord had taken her honorably by human standards at least. No one knew under what circumstances their demon lord and human lady had become joined. None dared to even start rumors about such a thing.

"Yes, Lady Kagome, I remember. If you're ready then we can start walking to the stables now."

She gave a little cheer and clapped her hands excitedly. Behind her Kyuusai rolled his eyes. Sometimes, she was even more of a kid than him.

"I didn't even know this castle had a stable," Kagome admitted, walking beside Kouga.

"You've been here for nearly a year. How could you not have known?" Kyuusai asked.

"I never thought about it. I mean, I thought demons didn't need horses. Sesshoumaru runs really fast so I figured all demons could."

Kouga chuckled, "You can't compare all demons to Lord Sesshoumaru. He is one of the most powerful demons currently in existence. Some might say he is the strongest ever. But, it is true that most demons are fast. Sorry for saying this, but, they're faster than humans anyway."

The young human woman just smiled, letting him know she was not offended. "I didn't know Sesshoumaru had such prestige," her voice was a whisper full of wonder. But in her mind it was just another point against her, another reason she was not worthy of him. Now, she could better understand why some of the demons here still had such disdain for her.

"Not all demons can run fast," Kyuusai grumbled.

"That's right, the runt over there can't. But then again, he's an owl demon. Owls don't' run." Kouga said, pointing at the demon boy.

"An owl? Wow, I had no idea, Kyuusai. Can you fly?"

"If I transform into my true demon form; a giant owl."

Lady Kagome's eyes turned dreamy, "That must be wonderful-to be able to fly. One day you will have to show me your demon form."

Behind her, Kyuusai blushed, a deep crimson color covering his cheeks. But before they could finish the conversation they were at the stables. It wasn't a particularly big structure. They only kept five horses since most youkai didn't need to ride in order to get around quickly. A horse kept all the way in the back immediately caught her eye. It was a shiny black mare.

Kagome moved slowly, so as not to alarm the animals. She was a bit scared of them to be absolutely truthful; they were taller than her. Though it seemed like most things were taller then her.

She went to the last stall to get a better look at the black mare.

"I like this one," she said, "it's beautiful."

"I think they call that one, Leiko," Kouga offered from beside her.

"Do they bite?" she asked.

From her other side, Kyuusai snorted.

"No, they don't. They belong to Lord Sesshoumaru so they're probably some of the best trained horses around."

Slowly, Kagome reached out to place her hand on the mare's neck. The animal didn't move-it just looked at the human. Then, when Kagome began to run her hand up and down its neck, it nudged her with its nose. It wasn't a particularly hard nudge, but Kagome was clumsy and unprepared for the action and so she fell backwards. Luckily, Kouga was there to catch her.

The weight of her in his arms was pleasant. She was light, and warm, her back pressed against his chest. One of his hands had fallen to her hip, to hold her as she stumbled back into him. The scent of her, usually light and flowery seemed heavier somehow. But she pulled away quickly, he could see her flushed cheeks before she turned away.

"Are you alright, Lady Kagome?" Kyuusai asked anxiously. After all, he had made it his duty to watch over and protect her.

"Yes, Kyuusai, I'm fine," after taking a deep breath to calm herself, she turned to Kouga, "Thank you for catching me. I can be so clumsy sometimes."

He was about to answer when he caught wind of another scent. Taking a few steps further away from Kagome, he turned and bowed.

"Good morning, Lord Sesshoumaru," the silver-haired demon said nothing, just barely glanced at the wolf.

"My Lord, forgive me," Kyuusai said, falling to his knees, "I should have been paying more attention. Lady Kagome al-,"

"Enough," Sesshoumaru said, in his usual bored tone, "Lady Kagome is fine as far as I can tell."

Kagome moved to stand beside her husband and nodded, "I'm alright, Kouga caught me," she explained.

Kouga winced, wishing she had left out that particular detail.

But still, his lord's face remained impassive and all he said was, "I see," then, to Kyuusai and Kouga, "Leave us."

Watching them leave, Kagome nibbled on her bottom lip. Sesshoumaru was acting strangely, she thought. He hardly ever came looking for her during the morning. If anything, he usually waited until lunch if he had something to tell her, or if he had need of her.

Slowly, he approached her, as always he moved with the grace of a predator. Without a word, he put his arms around her and began to untie the elaborate knot of her kimono. Realizing what he was going to do, she gasped, trying to grab his hands.

"Sesshoumaru," it was hard to say his name when she was so nervous, "what are you doing?"

He ignored the question, thinking the answer was pretty obvious.

"Not here!" she pleaded, "someone might come in…"

"No one would dare," he said, lowering his nose to her fragrant hair. He had noticed the heaviness of her scent immediately when he awoke next to her that morning. Rather then lightly floral, it was the scent of blossoms in full bloom. Then, he had pushed the desire stirring within him aside, now he could not. She was fertile.

"B-but if someone sees…"

"Who?" he asked, pushing aside her kimono and easily undoing the sash of her inner robe.

"…The horses?" Kagome giggled breathlessly, now clinging to his haori. "It feels strange, to-to be with you in a place like this."

There was little patience in him now as he deftly undid the ties to his hakama, letting it fall to the floor. Sesshoumaru ushered her backwards, until her back met with the wooden wall. Her weight felt good in his arms as he lifted her, the heat of her felt even better as she wrapped her legs around him. Her flesh was pliant and willing, though she lightly protested the entire time, as she whimpered and pulled him closer.

It was just another phase of heaven. Afterwards, she lazily dressed in her kimono, too tired to tie a good knot in her obi, she settled for something that would just keep her kimono closed. He carried her back to her chambers, and they stayed there for the rest of the day.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews are greatly appreciated! hint-hint, wink-wink


End file.
